Imortally Charmed
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Edward and Bella dated two years ago, but he went missing. Now 2 years later the Cullen's are now innocents in trouble. What happens when one of the Charmed Ones is someone he thought he would never see again?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV-

Two years. Two years since I was changed. Two years since I last saw HER. Bella. The love of my life; the human love of my life.

I was brought out of my thought by a crash and shouting from downstairs. I got up and ran out of my room, down the stairs, and saw a creature with red and black skin, pointed teeth, and elf ears (bethazor)in our foyer throwing blue glowing balls. I saw that he was actually after me. I ran vampire speed and tackled him to the ground. I fought with him til he was pulled off of me by my brother. Jasper and Emmett.

I got up and asked,

"What are you? Why did you attack us?"

He spat at my feet and answered with,

"I am a demon and I attacked YOU" he said looking at me " because you're important to one of the Charmed ones, even if she thinks your dead."

My eyebrows came together, but before I could ask him what and who he meant his body started moving back and forth horizontally until he disappeared. We stood there confused until Carlisle started walking to the living room saying,

I'll get the information for the Charmed ones. What were their names Edward? Did he think them?" I nodded and said,

"Um, he thought the name Halliwell. The names Bridgett (Piper), Brittany (Paige), and" I swallowed. The pain increased 10-fold in my heart as I said the next name. A name I could barley think without pain let alone speak. I shot Jasper an apologetic look before I continued, "and Bella (Pheobe- they will all have a power that they didn't have in the series.) He nodded and asked me if I was okay through my mind. I was about to answer verbally when I heard an angelic voice that I hadn't heard in two years. I turned around and turned the volume up on the TV.

There she was, my Bella. I knew it was her despite the fact that her hair was blonde and the anchor of the show, I didn't need to know which one, called her B Halliwell. All of us watched, well they watched me while I watched the interview my Bella was doing. I sat down on the couch behind me and listened.

"We have B Andrez here with us today. So tell us what the inspiration was for your hit single that she will be performing live, right here on this show for the first time, was." The lady asked.

"Well it was inspired by the love of my life, Edward Masen." The crowed 'awed', along with the anchor. Then the anchor asked,

"So is this 'Edward Masen' backstage?" Bella's eyes grew lifeless and filled with pain. I felt like I was punched in the gut. Was I the reason she looked like that?

"No, he isn't. Two years ago he went missing. The police searched for 6 months but they never recovered a body so they pronounced him dead." She said her voice thick with restrained tears. I wanted to find her and tell her I was alive and hold her in my arms.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss." The anchor said, sounding like she meant it. Then she asked:

"Do you want to skip the performance?" My love smiled a smiled that touched no where near her eyes.

"No it's alright. I'm fine." Bella replied and stood up, and walked behind the mike.

The music started and she started and when her cue came she started singing with her magnificent voice.

_**(Address In the Stars- Caitlin and Will)**_

_**I stumbled across your picture today I could barely breathe the moment stopped me cold and grabbed me like a thief I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there I knew the whole time but its still not fair I just wanted to hear your voice I just needed to hear your voice **_

chorus: what do I do with all I need to say so much I wanna tell you everyday though it breaks my heart I cry these tears in the dark I write these letters to you but they get lost in the blue cause there's no address in the stars

_**now I'm drivin' through the pitch black dark I'm screaming at the sky oh cause it hurts so bad everybody tells me oh I'll I need is time then the mornin' rolls in and it hits me again light ain't nothin' but a lie **_

_**chorus**_

_**without you here with me I don't know what to do id give anything just to talk to you though it breaks my heart oh it breaks my heart all I can do is write these letters to you but there's no address in the stars**_

I had stopped breathing long before. I have to talk to her. Carlisle moved to the TV and turned it off in a daze & turned the TV off then said,

" She's a Charmed one. We need to know where her next concert is and get backstage passes." Alice suddenly looked like she won the lottery… again.

"Already done. We leave is 3 hours. I bought them hoping to have a fun little vacation but now that's not going to happen." We nodded, in total agreement, and went our separate ways to pack. Not realizing it then but this trip would change us for the better, and in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Previously-

"_Already done. We leave is 3 hours. I bought them hoping to have a fun little vacation but now that's not going to happen." We nodded, in total agreement, and went our separate ways to pack. Not realizing it then but this trip would change us for the better, and in more ways than one_.

Now- BPOV-

As I get my hair and make-up done for my first concert I couldn't help thinking of him. I think of his hair, his eyes, and that crooked smile that always made me weak kneed. It hurt knowing he was gone and I would never see him again.

I was out of it that I didn't realize my bodyguard was asking me something.

"huh? I'm sorry what were you saying?" He smiled at me showing me all was forgiven and said,

"the VIP guests are here. You want me to let them through?" I nodded, before going to my closet and putting on my outfit for the first couple of songs, which were country. It was originally a bathing suit but my designer thought it would be the perfect out fit for these songs. It was a short, light blue with white polka dots and frill around the edges. After I had put that on I also put on tan Capri's and dark brown cowboy boots, and grabbed the matching cowboy hat before walking into my dressing room to see 7 people in there. However, that's not what pissed me off. What pissed me off was that one of them looked like my Edward. I ran up to him and pulled my athame out from the back of my outfit, where I had put it just a moment ago, and placed the blade on his neck. **(uh oh. This isn't good. Hehe. Keep reading. I'm done now.)**

"Who are you? Who sent you?" his family got up but I pushed the blade further into his neck to the point where it should have broken the skin, but when it didn't I pulled back, still brandishing my athame. "WHAT are you?" They looked at each other before a blonde took a step toward me.

"Bridgett, Brittany." I called. Seconds later they orbed in and looked at the people in front of me before their gazes landed on the Edward look a-like. Their eyes narrowed at him, before they started toward him. I put my arm out, silently telling them to stop. They did and I faced the blonde that had taken a step forward.

"I asked you a question." I stared him down for a few moments before he answered.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, my wife Esme, and Edward" I looked at the look a- like. Could he really be my Edward? No. That's impossible. My Edward's dead. He continued "We're vampire's, and we know you're the Charmed Ones." Cue holds my athame tighter. "we need your help. We were attacked by a red and black demon with pointed teeth."

I looked at him, asking,

"How do we know your telling us the truth?" Just then Beltazor shimmered in and started attacking them. I ran at him while his back was turned, jumped, and latched on to his back. I was about the carve a piece of him when I was send hurtling across the room. I hit the wall, my head snapping back from the impact. My head slammed into the wall before I fell to the ground. I looked up to see my sister's fighting him to the best of their ability, but it didn't take a genius to see they weren't winning. I was the strongest therefore I needed to help them. I got up, grabbed my athame from the ground where it fell and ran to their aid. I jumped in front of him and cut some of his skin off at his abdomen. He growled and whacked me across the cheek before looking at my sister's, who were advancing on him, before they could get to him though he shimmered out.

They came up to me asking me if I was okay. I nodded before getting up.

"Believe us now?" asked Blondie, who I remembered was called Rosalie.

I glared at her, before facing my sister's saying, "you know, you'd think she'd be grateful for us saving her life." She snorted. "oh, how attractive, but if what your saying is true and that demon really was the one that attacked you, you're lucky to be alive. All of us are." Their eyes widened, and the Edward look a-like asked,

"what are you saying, love." My heart clenched painfully at that term of endearment. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"why'd you call me that?" He looked heartbroken.

"It's me, Edward." I looked at him, and almost believed him but I had to be sure.

"okay. 'Edward'. If you really are my Edward then what is my little brother's name?" I asked. He looked confused, and slightly hurt.

"what brother?" I let that process before launching my self at him. Hugging him with all my might, him with as much force as he thought he could without hurting me.

"Edward, oh my Edward." I repeated a few times before pulling away from his embrace. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. However, when reality caught up with me I pulled away and turned around. Looking at my dressing room to see it was a mess.

"let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." Right as the room finished cleaning itself up my manager came in and asked. "Are you ready?" I nodded and walked out sending one last glance back to look at my love. He caught my gaze and smiled that crooked smile I have missed. I smiled back trying to walk normally so as to not look funny. When I was on the side of the stage waiting for Leslie Roy to finish up her last song I went over the songs I will be singing in my head. I put on the mic you put around your ear and when I was called I ran out giving her a hug before facing the audience.

"Hey everyone. You having fun so far?" The screams were defaning. I felt bad for Edward and his family. I smiled at my fans and said, "That's great. Okay we'll be playing a lot of songs that you haven't heard before. So I Hope you like them. First one is called From this moment on."

_**"From This Moment On"**___

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on  


The applause made my ears ring, I smiled. "Thank you. Now, this next one is called You're Still the One."

_**"You're Still The One"**___

(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

As the applause rang out I took a drink of my water. I smiled then said,

"thank you now we have one more song before we break. This song is about my most recent relationship, and why it ended." This song is always hard for me to sing because it brings up those unwanted emotions.

_**Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?"**___

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
Whose bed have your boots been under?

Don't look so lonely  
Don't act so blue  
I know I'm not the only  
Girl you run to  
I know about Lolita  
Your little Spanish flame  
I've seen you around with Rita  
The redhead down the lane

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?

I heard you've been sneakin'  
Around with Jill  
And what about that weekend  
With Beverly Hill  
And I've seen you walkin'  
With long legs Louise  
And you weren't just talkin'  
Last night with Denise

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?

Come on boots...

So next time you're lonely  
Don't call on me  
Try the operator  
Maybe she'll be free

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?

I wanna know whose bed, baby  
Whoa baby, tell me  
Whose bed, yes I wanna know  
You better start talkin'  
Or you better start walkin'... 

"thank you. Now we will be taking a break, but I would like you to welcome David Archuleta." I said, hugging David before running off stage to the Spanish inquisition from my Edward and the Cullen's._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating my stories in a while, but I just found out that my Great grandfather died Monday morning so I've been trying to cope but also keep the stories going in the way I want them too. I don't want to change there direction because of my grieving over my gammpa. So sorry for those who have been wanting an update, but I'm trying. Really I am. I just needed a few days to wrap my head around it and deal with the third death in my family in three years**.

Previously- 

_"thank you. Now we will be taking a break, but I would like you to welcome David Archuleta." I said, hugging David before running off stage to the Spanish inquisition from my Edward and the Cullen's._

Now- BPOV-

I walked into my dressing room and was immediately Edward was by my side. I smiled up at him. He smiled back took my hand, led me to the couch were his family was sitting, and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and got comfortable before I said,

"Before you can ask what my last song 'whose bed have your boots been under was about I'll tell you. My sister's set me up on a blind date with this guy. I went on a couple of dates with him and started to have a few feelings for him. One night I found out not only was he a demon but he had been sleeping with the seer, who is evil's psychic, and a few other demons. That night my sister's and I vanquished him." I told them quickly, to get it over with.

Edward's hand had tightened on my lap so I picked them up in my hands and kissed each of his knuckles before rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. I watched as his hands relaxed, before I got up and headed for my closet to change into my next costume. I was almost there when I hear the Cullen's calling my name before I felt something painful hit my back causing me to fly forward and slam my head and torso into the wall. I got up and turned around only to have to jump out of the way of an oncoming plasma ball. I Tackled beltazor to the floor, but was distracted when I saw one of the Cullen's approaching. I looked to see Edward coming toward us.

"Edward. NO! Stay back." He stopped and stepped back, though I could tell it killed him to not stop this demon. I was distracted for a bit too long, but my attention was brought back to beltazor when he plunged an athame into my stomach and I could feel and se my powers' draining from me. I called my sisters names as I grabbed a hold of the knife, and whipped it toward Edward.

"Don't let him grab that, but don't touch it!" I yelled as he got out of my grip. I got up and went to tackle him, but he shimmered out making me slam against the wall that was behind him. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't hold me. I sank down to the floor. Edward came and pulled my back to his chest.

"Leo." I called. There was a few seconds pause before I saw the blue orbs for a second before they were cut out of my vision by the large form that was Emmett.

"Emmett he's not going to hurt me." Emmett tensed but moved out of the way. Leo ran up to me.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes wide as he started to heal me.

"Beltazor" was all I said, his face automatically darkened.

"Why didn't you call your sister's to help you." I opened my mouth to reply but Edward beat me to it.

"She did. They never came." Leo put his hands down and his eyebrows wrinkled.

"that doesn't sound like them. They would've came if you called." I nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. Which means there's something wrong. Hang on and let me tell my manager that I have to leave. She'll tell the fans." I got up, with Edward's help, and walked to the door and told my manager who told me she would take care of the fans, as I knew she would.

I walked back into my dressing room and told the Cullen's to grab hands. I grabbed Leo's hand, who took Alice's hand, who took Jasper's hand, who took rose's hand, who took Emmett's, who took Esme's, who took Carlisle's, who took Edward's, who took mine and we orbed out. Once we got to the house we saw that there was debris everywhere.

"What happened here?" I asked to the air, but I wasn't prepared for an answer. Particularly not from who I got it from.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

"_What happened here?" I asked to the air, but I wasn't prepared for an answer. Particularly not from who I got it from. _

Now- BPOV-

I spun around and came face to face with the necromancer.

"What are you doing here?" I automatically took my place in front of the Cullen's, my innocents.

"I am not here to hurt you." He said.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Then to the Cullen's so he couldn't hear. "Do whatever I tell you. No questions."

The necromancer smiled,

"Smart girl." He said, as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. The Cullen's go to help before I yelled,

"Don't!"

EPOV (Edward)-

Just after she said that her body went limp.

"Bella!" I yelled, scared at what he could be doing to her to make her pass out that quickly.

"I'm fine." I heard from behind me." She then whispered in my ear. "Once he releases my body you and your family get upstairs into the attic, as well as Leo and have him summon Grams, and have him tell her what's going on. He'll know who I'm talking about." Then I saw her behind the guy holding her body. She grabbed him, and as soon as he released her body I grabbed it and ran vampire speed upstairs. I laid her body down on one of the couches. Leo appeared beside me.

"She told me to tell you to summon Grams and tell her what's going on." He nodded and started grabbing crystals and putting them in a circle before going to a big book as we heard a crash from downstairs.

"You're going to read while she's being thrown around?" I yelled. He looked at me and said,

"I'm getting the spell to summon grams. I care about her like a sister. She's my sister in law and I'm not going to let her die."

He then started saying the spell,

Hear these words,

Hear my Cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.

Lights swirled in the middle of the circle of crystals and then appeared a transparent woman looking about late fifties early sixties.

"Leo? What is it?" asked the woman, "and who are th-?"

"No time grams. Bella is downstairs fighting an old friend of yours."

"Old friend of mine? What are you-?" she looked confused but I couldn't take it any longer.

"Some guy that's transparent like you." I said as I heard another crash from downstairs. Her eyes widened and she raced downstairs. We followed and saw Bella being held up by the throat by the guy. The spirit made a few hand motions and the guy was flying across the room while Bella crumpled to the floor in a heap.

I ran over to her, but just as I was about to grab her. She disappeared. Seconds later I heard footsteps coming from the attic. Bella came running down the final steps, but I could detect a slight limp in her gait.

"Grams" She yelled. "He has Bridgett, and Brittany." Grams looked at him and asked,

"Where are they?" The guy grabbed 'grams' and said,

"Why don't you join them?" Bella went to run toward her, but I grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Edward let me go. Grams!" Then they disappeared. Just then we heard a baby cry. Bella grabbed my hands and pushed them off her waist and ran upstairs.

I followed her and found her with an infant in her arms.

"Its okay Wyatt. We'll find mommy. Sooner or later." Just then lights swirled around them and they disappeared. I looked all around the room, but I heard Leo's voice from behind me.

"It doesn't matter where you look; their not here. Wyatt took her to grams, and her sisters."

"Well, we have to find them. We have to help them." I said frantically.

"Us going wherever they are won't help them it'll hinder them, because they will be too worried about protecting us to do anything else. We stay here." He said, though from his thoughts I could hear that he hated sitting here waiting for them to get back.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"_Us going wherever they are won't help them it'll hinder them, because they will be too worried about protecting us to do anything else. We stay here." He said, though from his thoughts I could hear that he hated sitting here waiting for them to get back. _

Now- BPOV (Bella)-

Once the orbs cleared I saw Bridgett, and Brittany tied up with the necromancer throwing fireballs. I quietly crept over and hid Wyatt then went over to Grams. If I was going to take on the necromancer I needed help. I walked up behind grams and whispered,

"grams, we need to get them out of here, and vanquish him."

She turned around and looked at me, the struggle in her eyes plain. My eyes widened, and all of a sudden I was hurled against the wall. As my back hit the wall I saw that I was going to land on Wyatt. I twisted so I landed parallel to him, grabbed him, whispered in his ear to orb us to mommy and Aunty Brit. Once we were by them they automatically grabbed a hold of me, and we orbed back to the manner.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, and grabbed me, twirling me around.

"Edward, put me down please. I need to be healed." He set me down, and I would've fallen over had it not bee for his arms around my waist. Leo came up and placed his hands above my legs, and they automatically started to glow. Once he was done I placed my legs under me.

"Thanks." I said to Leo, leaning back into my love's arms, asking,

"What are we going to do to help grams? The necromancer put some sort of spell on her." Just as I finished my sentence their was a crash from upstairs.

When we got up there Grams was halfway done with the ancestoral summoning spell used for wiccanings.

"Paige, the truth spell!" I yelled, having a sudden burst on inspiration. "use it on grams!"

Once she finished the spell grams had already stopped saying the spell.

"Grams tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth." I told her. She looked at him, loving seeping through ever pore of her manifested body.

"I love you." She told him

"got anymore bright ideas." Brittany asked. I shushed her, because she was voicing my thoughts. That she wasn't sure wether this was going to work.

"But the truth is, the love I had for you isn't nearly as powerful as the love I have for m family." She then walked over to the book of shadows and said,

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit,

Take his soul,

Banish this evil."

Once he was gone, we walked up and hugged grams.

"Glad to have you back grams."

"Good to be back my dears. Now if you'll excuse me I have a great-grandchild and a grandson-in-law to apologize to." She said, walking away.

"You know" I said, "I don't think life could possibly get any better. Sure we have to fight demons, but with the loves of our lives by our sides, I don't think anything can bring me down." They nodded, and together we walked back downstairs, and to our future.


End file.
